


Larum's Part-time Job

by Firion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Glory Hole, Minor Injuries, Minor asphyxiation, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, big penis, cum in nose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firion/pseuds/Firion
Summary: Echidna wants to spend time with Larum after work, but the dancer is nowhere to be found. Where could she be this late in the evening?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Larum's Part-time Job

After the war with Bern had ended, many of the soldiers in Roy's army returned to their homes. Larum followed Echidna back to the Western Isles to assist in repairing the damage that the battles had caused. During the war, Echidna made plans to start a new village and Larum promised to help her and everyone else with her dancing.

It had been over a year and progress was going smoothly. Situated on the coast, the budding village had little trouble acquiring supplies once a harbor had been built. New buildings were popping up frequently and people who had lost their homes during the war were eager to fill them.

Larum and Echidna lived next-door to each other and took turns visiting their neighbor in the evening after work. Unless one of them was feeling unwell or had other plans, they would at least chat for a while every evening. Unfortunately this routine would soon be interrupted.

As the leader of the village, Echidna had many responsibilities to attend to throughout the day. This often leads to her being worn out by the time she got home. One thing that helps her wind down in the evening is paying a visit to Larum. This particular day was especially hard on her. Echidna had multiple town meetings to attend to and she had to help deal with a group of bandits attacking villagers on the outskirts of the town.

 _"Maybe I'll ask Larum for a dance while I'm over there,"_ Echidna thinks as she walks back out the door of her house. _"That usually gets my energy back up."_

With her house situated on a hill overlooking the town, Echidna briefly pauses to admire her efforts as the sun sets over the ocean and bathes the landscape in an orange glow. Her heart fills with warmth as she remembers the smiling faces of the people as she walks the streets during the day. She had given them hope after the war had left them with nothing. The nickname "Goddess of the West" was starting to get popular among the villagers. Even though it made her a little embarrassed to hear it at first, Echidna took pride in the title given to her by the people she had worked so hard for.

With her moment of introspection over, Echidna proceeds to make her way down her front walkway and turns to her left to walk to the house adjacent to hers. In moments, she arrives at the door.

*knock knock knock*

…

No response after a half of a minute. Not even a "just a moment." It was a small house and Larum never had trouble hearing Echidna knock any other time. She decided to try again.

*knock knock knock knock knock*

…

 _"Her shift at the tavern is usually over an hour before I get off work,"_ Echidna thought after another minute had passed with no response. _"Maybe she got tied up with something else."_

Deciding to wait for Larum to come home, Echidna walked back to her house and sat on a chair on her front porch. From here she could watch the last of the sunset and see if Larum made her way up the road. As the sun slowly sank below the horizon, the orange glow over the village was replaced by the darkness of night. A gust of wind blew by that chilled Echidna and gave her goosebumps. Still no sign of Larum after a half hour.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of this," Echidna said out loud while standing up. "I'll just talk to her tomorrow. I could sure use a warm bath right now."

As she was saying that however, Echidna's mind began to wander between possibilities of what was keeping her friend from coming home. While this town was mostly formed by refugees and others seeking a better life, it also attracted it's fair share of thugs and ruffians. What if Larum had been mugged, or kidnapped, or even… She didn't want to think about it. Maybe she would find something out if she searched around a little starting with Larum's route to and from work. First Echidna would need her axe.

Just as she was about to turn towards her door, Echidna spotted a figure holding a lit lantern walking up the road in her direction. They were wearing a dark cloak with a hood that obscured their face. Echidna observed them as they reached the front walkway of Larum's house and turned to make their way up to Larum's door.

 _"Now who could this be?"_ Echidna wondered. _"Larum doesn't have any roommates."_ The figure reached the door and began fiddling with the lock. _"They'd better not be a thief."_

Echidna quietly walked up to the figure. With their back turned, the cloaked figure did not see her approach. Once she was within five feet, Echidna decided to make her presence known.

"What do you think you're doing there?" Echidna asked firmly.

"WAAAAAH!" Screamed a feminine voice as the figure jumped half a foot into the air. The jump dislodged the figure's hood from their head before they turned around to see who had snuck up on them. "Echidna? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Larum? What are you doing out so late?" Echidna asked. Larum was nearly always home before dark. It wasn't uncommon to run into miscreants at this hour and she didn't have much physical strength like Echidna to defend herself. "I almost began to worry a little."

"Jeez, I can take care of myself mom," Larum replied. Echidna was not her actual mother, but to Larum it sure felt like she acted like it sometimes.

"Alright calm down," said Echidna. Larum appeared to still be worked up after Echidna's sudden appearance. "I'm sorry I startled you."

"*Sigh* I accept your apology. Can I just go to bed now?"

"Hey, you still haven't told me why you're getting home so late. I was looking forward to having a little chat and maybe getting a dance to relieve some stress."

"Um… I was… uh..." Larum began to fidget a little where she stood.

Echidna began to take in Larum's appearance as she struggled to come up with an answer. Larum was wearing her normal dancing clothes underneath her cloak. Her orange hair was a bit frazzled and unkempt in some spots. Echidna's nose picked up an unusual scent as well. At first she thought it was just sweat, but there was something else mixed in as well. A bit musky and salty, but also slightly sweet smelling. It wasn't entirely unpleasant either. In fact, Echidna thought it smelled pretty go-

"I was working overtime at the tavern, yeah." Larum interrupted Echidna's train of thought. "I-I saw some jewelry that I wanted in the market earlier s-so I decided to earn a little extra money, ha ha."

"Oh uh," Echidna was so distracted by that peculiar scent that she didn't even register how suspicious Larum sounded. "I suppose that makes sense…"

"I'm glad you understand! Now it's getting late and I'd better get to bed." With a smile on her face, Larum quickly turned around and finished unlocking and opening her door. Before Echidna realized what was happening, Larum was already inside and closing the door behind her. "Good night Echidna!"

*SLAM*

\--

The next day, Larum came back home at her normal time and the two girls were able to spend time with each other after work. While the day after was also the same, Larum was gone again on the third day after their nighttime chat. Next time there was only one free day before she was gone again. After that, the dancer was consistently not home until after dark. This continued for another week.

*knock knock knock knock knock*

Still no reply from the other side of Larum's door. Echidna had another exhausting day at work and wanted someone to unwind with. With her fist still clenched and sitting on the door, the Goddess of the West leaned forward and rested her forehead against it.

 _"Ugh, I really need a dance this time,"_ Echidna thought. _"She must have made enough money to afford whatever it was that she was saving for right?"_

It was then that an idea popped into Echidna's head. Why not just go to the tavern and watch Larum dance there? Echidna didn't think of it before because she was so used to Larum getting off work before her. With a grin on her face, Echidna lifted her head and made her way down the walkway and onto the road leading to town. The sun was already beginning to set as she made her journey.

\--

The tavern was bustling at this time of the evening. Many of the patrons were working men who had just finished their hours for the day. Sailors, farmers, miners, mercenaries, businessmen, and more; they all loved to get drinks after a long day of work. Echidna noted that the place smelled strongly of alcohol sweat and tobacco. On one side of the room, opposite to the bar, there was a small stage with a band playing. Lute, flute, drum, and dancer provided entertainment for the guests as they drank, smoked, and chatted the evening away.

Echidna couldn't quite make out who was dancing from where she stood at the entrance. Before she found out, she wanted to get a drink and find a table. Multiple people turned to watch the Goddess of the West as she made her way over to the bar. She ordered a tankard full of mead and began to take a sip as she turned around. The first thing she saw was a man hobbling up to her with a dumb grin on his face.

"Hey dere pre-*hic*dee lady," the drunkard mumbled. "Howsebout you 'nd me *hic* spend sum tiiiime together? Heh heh heh."

She had many admirers in the village, but Echidna didn't have people flirt with her very often. Perhaps it was because most of them knew how tough she was and didn't want to get on her bad side if they messed up too badly.

"Not interested," Echidna replied while setting down her drink on the bar counter.

"Come ooon," said the drunkard. "I c-*hic*an show yo a goud time." He was now within two feet of Echidna and she could smell the beer on his breath. "Just gib me a cha-*hic*nce."

"I told you no, so get lo- ah!" 

It was then that the drunk man did something that Echidna did not expect. He reached down and grabbed Echidna's crotch. She experienced a slight tingling sensation as he rubbed her folds through her pants and underwear. It didn't last long however.

*WHAM*

Even if his balance wasn't impeded by how much he drank, the punch that Echidna gave to the side of his jaw still would've sent the man straight to the ground. Half of the bar watched as the drunkard attempted to pick himself up off the ground. Two burly men approached and lifted him up on his feet.

"I think you've had enough to drink pal," one of them said. The two men led the drunkard out the entrance with a hand on each of his shoulders.

People usually didn't get this drunk during the day. Echidna often visited the tavern for a quick drink during lunch and never had an encounter like that.

 _"I hope Larum doesn't have to deal with customers like that,"_ Echidna thought. _"Speaking of which, I should go find what I came here for."_

Echidna took her drink and began to make her way over to the stage. Try as she might to ignore it however, that encounter continued to linger in her mind. The man's desire for her body, the way he forcefully grabbed her and rubbed her pussy, the unusual tingling sensation that continued to linger down there even after he was long gone. It had been many years since she last felt something like that. Echidna had been focused on fighting to liberate the Western Isles for a long time. Any notion of her being in a serious relationship with someone had been put to the side to make way for her dream. What if she had let him continue? What other feelings would the touch of a man instill within her?

Sitting down at a table near the stage, Echidna drank more mead as she tried to sort out her thoughts. She tried to imagine what life would be like with a husband. He would be someone she could trust, someone she could rely on. She would love him and he would love her back. They would spend time together exploring the outdoors, watching the sunset, embracing each other and making love at night. Echidna's pussy quivered at that thought.

 _"Ugh, I can't be doing this,"_ Echidna thought while shaking her head. It would not look good if someone noticed her getting aroused in public. _"I need to get my mind off sex."_

Echidna looked around and realized that she wasn't even appreciating what she came here to see. Watching Larum dance would hopefully distract her from the aching of her loins. That is, of course, if Larum was actually up on the stage. The woman dancing next to the musicians had long black hair in a ponytail rather than Larum's short orange hair in a pair of buns. Was she on a break? Larum usually didn't get home from her overtime until at least another hour from now.

This new dancer wasn't very good. Her moves weren't as flashy as Larum's and looked a bit stiff. If she looked close enough, Echidna could even see the dancer struggling with her foot movement and lightly stumble between moves. This mediocre performance wouldn't have the same rejuvenating effect on Echidna either and would only be a waste of her time to continue watching. Standing up from the table Echidna drank the last drops of mead from her tankard and began to head back in the direction of the bar to look for Larum.

Just like before, multiple people turned to watch Echidna as she weaved between tables on her way to the bar. This time however, Echidna paid more attention to their stares. It was difficult for her to tell what was on their minds. Did they watch her because they recognized her as the leader of the town? Was it because she looked a bit out of place being one of the few women in the tavern? Did they admire her for her strength and determination or was there something else that they liked about her more? Something more intimate.

 _"No, that couldn't be,"_ Echidna thought. _"I'm probably not very attractive in their eyes. I mean look at me. My muscular build isn't very ladylike. My skin isn't smooth, and I don't wear makeup or dresses. There's no way."_

Echidna's thoughts went back to that man who approached her. He may have been drunk off his ass but he still called her a "pretty lady." Maybe these people did find her attractive and she just didn't notice this whole time. While she wasn't entirely convinced, Echidna hoped that she could find a man to love someday. The warrior's cheeks lightly flushed pink at the thought as she finally made it to the bar. The bald moustached bartender behind the counter handed a sailor the rum he ordered before turning his attention to Echidna.

"Hey barkeep, have you seen Larum around?" Echidna asked while handing back her empty tankard. 

"No I haven't," he replied. "Not since her shift ended."

"Really? She told me earlier that she was working overtime. I came to see her dance."

"Oh uh, you mean the dancer?" The bartender's eyes darted around as he began twirling his moustache.

"Yeaaah, the dancer," Echidna said slowly as she stared at him straight in the face. She had not seen him this nervous before. Was he hiding something? "You're not overworking her are you?"

"N-no of course not! She's actually in the back on her break. My apologies, it must have slipped my mind."

"Good; I'll go see her then." 

Without giving the bartender a chance to object, Echidna left the bar and began making her way towards the back door. She was still a bit suspicious about why Larum was working so much overtime and the shady bartender didn't do anything to alleviate that. Echidna hadn't spent any quality time with Larum in over a week and she was now worried that Larum was being worked to exhaustion with all these extra shifts. Hopefully here suspicions would be unfounded, but it at least got her mind off of sex.

\--

On the other side of the back door of the tavern was an alleyway. From where Echidna stood with her back to the tavern There was a building about ten feet in front and another about twenty feet to her right that formed a dead end. To her left there was a path that lead to the open street. There were barrels, crates, and bins of trash along the edges of the alley as well as a wooden shed with two doors at the dead end. While she could breathe easier without the confined stench of the tavern, it still smelled faintly of trash and piss out here. 

Echidna searched for Larum behind boxes and around the corner but found nothing but a few rats chewing on a piece of stale bread. The sun was nearly completely set which left little time before the alley would be eclipsed in darkness. The only place left to look was in the wooden shed at the end of the alley. Was this where employees went to take breaks? It looked worn down and only a bit larger than two outhouses sitting next to each other. As darkness fell in the alley, Echidna noticed light coming from a crack on the bottom of the right door.

 _"She must be in here,"_ Echidna thought. _"I hope she's doing alri- huh?"_

As she got closer to the door she could hear a faint muffled sound that seemed like it came from the other side of the door. Echidna put her ear to the door to see if she could hear it more clearly.

"...mmn… hmgh… ghlrk… mppfk… glukph… shluurp…"

 _"What the hell is that?"_ Echidna thought. _"It sounds almost like someone drinking water and choking at the same time."_

If it was someone choking, she wanted to help them. Echidna pulled open the door and was met with a bit of an unusual sight. A lantern hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room illuminated Larum kneeling with a pillow under her knees facing the left wall. Larum's mouth was pressed up against the wall which made it look like she was kissing it. Her eyes were closed with a content look on her face and a faint sound was coming from her direction.

"Glup glurp slurp mmn."

Unsure of what to say, Echidna stood in the doorway and simply stared. Why was Larum just kneeling there? She didn't appear to be in any pain or distress, so what was that choking sound from a moment ago? It would not take long for Echidna to find her answer.

With her eyes still closed, Larum slowly began to pull her head back from the wall. As she did this, something that Echidna did not expect was leaving her mouth. A long slobber covered shaft of flesh sticking out of the wall was slowly being revealed. Larum pursed her lips and sucked hard at the shaft as she retreated. The sounds she made rung in Echidna's ears.

"Shlurrrp shlup shlurrrrrppp."

Larum got to the tip of the shaft and jerked her head back to pop it out of her mouth. The pink bulbous tip removed any doubt as to what the shaft could have been. It was clearly a penis and a large one at that. It looked like it was at least eight inches in length and an inch and a half in girth. The whole thing was covered in Larum's spit and a strand hung suspended between the tip and Larum's drool covered lips.

"Mmm thanks for the meal," Larum said as the strand of saliva between her mouth and the penis broke. "You really filled me up. I can only imagine how backed up you must have been to produce such a thick load of gooey jizz."

Larum opened her eyes to the eight inch schlong still erect in front of her face. She began to reach out with her right hand to grab it, but noticed something off with her surroundings. She felt a cool breeze against her body and noticed a flickering of the light from the lantern above her. Did she remember to lock the door? Looking to her left, she found not only her answer but the last person that she wanted to see standing in the doorway (other than perhaps Roy or her adoptive father).

"Aw crap."

"Larum… I don't even know what to say," Echidna's shock finally subsided enough for her to respond to what was in front of her. "Is THIS what you've been doing these past couple of weeks? Your so called 'overtime' was spent in an alley drooling and choking on the dick of a stranger?"

"I… uh I-I can explain," Larum stammered.

"Can you now? Alright, let's hear it." Echidna fully stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Alright," Larum took a deep breath. "My job as a dancer doesn't make as much money as I'd like. I only have enough money to scrape by and I can't afford to get very many things for myself. I asked my boss if there was anything I could do to make a little extra. He said he had a position available for 'one-on-one helping customers relieve stress.' I thought it was something like giving back massages so I agreed right away."

"You didn't even ask for more details? Come on Larum."

"I know I know. It was a dumb decision, but I was desperate for more money. Anyway, I didn't like it too much at first. I already told him that I would try it for a few days though so I kept going. Eventually I got used to the feeling and the taste. Hell, I even started to enjoy myself. The feeling of a long hard cock sliding across my tongue. The musky and manly taste of not only the cock but it's gooey cum-"

"Ok ok, I think I get it," Echidna held up her hands to stop Larum from going even further.

The tingling in Echidna's pussy had returned. She noticed it a little bit when she first saw Larum throating the penis and it began to grow stronger the more she thought about it. This time she felt a slight dampness down there as well. Images of Larum slurping that throbbing shaft kept flashing in Echidna's mind. Her cheeks began to flush a bit and she tried to look away to find something to distract her from the thoughts. She had to stop or else Larum would notice.

"Hey now," Larum smirked. "Are you getting all hot and bothered from all this?"

 _"Shit, she saw right through me,"_ Echidna thought.

"I don't know what you me-"

*knock knock knock*

Both women were startled at the sudden noise. They had both forgotten that they weren't the only ones here. The penis sticking out of the wall was still erect even after letting out a load down Larum's throat. Its owner seemed eager for round two.

"Hey, your fee only covered one orgasm!" Larum shouted. "You have to pay up if you want another!"

A faint shuffling sound could be heard on the other side of the wall. From a much lower hole in the wall that Echidna didn't notice before came a small bag of coins. Larum opened it and counted them out to confirm the right amount before setting it aside.

"Alright," Larum smiled. "Now we're in business." Larum grabbed the shaft sticking out of the wall. However, just as she was about to start giving it a spit lubed handjob, another idea came to mind. Larum's smile grew even wider. "Hey, mind helping me with this?"

"What!?" Echidna's face flushed a little redder. "No way! I could never do something like that!"

"Come on, you should at least give it a try. Here," Larum grabbed a hand towel that was sitting a foot away. "I'll wipe up all of my spit so it's a bit more sanitary."

"That's not the problem!" Echidna scowled but continued to blush. "I can't be going around pleasuring strangers. Do you know what that would do to my reputation? Nobody here would ever take me seriously again!"

"Calm down, it'll be fine. Besides, our friend here probably doesn't even know who the second person on the other side is. I haven't said your name have I?"

"I... suppose you haven't."

"Exactly! So what is there to worry about?"

Echidna looked back and forth between the penis and Larum with a furrowed brow. Two voices in her head were fighting for dominance and control of her actions. One wanted to hold on to her morals and refuse and the other wanted to give in and indulge in this depravity. Echidna was a strong and proud warrior, the leader of the rebellion and of this town. She was known to many as the Goddess of the West and yet the thought of sucking off the penis, no the COCK, of a stranger made her pussy throb and leak juice into her panties. Nobody would know right? It was just between her and Larum. At least a little taste wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I… suppose I'll give it a try," Echidna conceded. "I'll give it a taste, but if don't like it then I'm stopping."

"Of course!" Larum gave a thumbs up and a wink. "Now just come over here and kneel down. Put your knees on this pillow too. It's more comfortable that way."

Following Larum's instructions, Echidna knelt down on the pillow as the dancer finished wiping off the wet cock. Echidna stared in awe. The eight inch beast was bigger than any she had ever seen. Granted, she hadn't seen too many dicks out in the open before, but they weren't all this big, right? How did Larum take such a monster down her throat? Her lips were all the way to the base too.

*knock knock knock*

"Ah, just a moment!" Larum called out. "Come on girl, you've gotta hurry up. He's getting impatient. I know you're probably a bit nervous, but try to at least start off with a handjob."

"I've never done that before."

"What? The great Ech- oops I mean, you haven't even given a simple handjob to any lucky men?"

"I never really had any desire for romance with the war and all," Echidna sulked. "Besides, I'm not very ladylike. There's probably not many men who could be attracted to me without being plastered."

"Pfffh, are you serious?" Larum struggled to hold back her laughter. "Do you know how many guys LOVE a strong and mature woman they can rely on? Some guys hate prissy and proper ladies who can't even take care of themselves. Besides that, your catlike eyes are so beautiful."

"Th-thank you," Echidna blushed heavily. She wasn't used to so much praise. "So how do I do this?"

"Don't worry, it's easy. Grasp his shaft with your hand and stroke it back and forth."

Echidna closed her fingers around the cock and began to get to work. It was so warm within her grasp that it felt like holding a freshly cooked sausage. Her hand moved the foreskin back and forth which continuously revealed and concealed the round pink glans. Echidna felt the meat stick throb and harden as she began to quicken her pace.

"Ooh that's pretty good," said Larum. "Now try and concentrate on the head. That's the most sensitive part."

Echidna nodded and moved her hand up near the tip. She then continued to give short and fast strokes near the throbbing knob. Her rough calloused hands created a nice friction against the much softer cockflesh. A clear sticky liquid began oozing out of the piss hole at the end and coated the palm of her hand. The lubrication between their flesh squished together and added sound to Echidna's ministrations.

*shlickshlickshlickshlickshlickshlickshlick*

"Wow, his precum is already coming out," Larum stared in awe. "You really know how to work that dick. Are you sure this is your first time? Ha ha, just kidding."

As the precum began to ooze out of the tip of the cock, Echidna's nose began to pick up an unusual scent. It was a bit musky and salty, but also slightly sweet smelling. It was the same scent that she smelled on Larum after confronting her that one night. That same scent that made Echidna space out and lose her thoughts. A scent that was currently blurring out everything around her. The only things she could see was the throbbing mass in front of her and the only thing she could feel was the growing warmth of both it and her snatch.

"...ey... hey HEY wake up girl!" Larum waved her hand in front of Echidna's face.

"Huh, wha?" Echidna snapped out of her daze and stopped stroking.

"There you are. Dang, you're really getting into this. If you had kept going, he would've finished before the best part."

"The best part?" Echidna asked despite having a good idea of what Larum meant. There was still a small part of her that wanted to cling onto her dignity. That wouldn't last long however.

"Yeah, don't you want to give it a taste? It would be a waste if he came all over you without either of you getting the full experience. If you still aren't sure, you can try that sample on your hand."

Echidna held up her sticky precum covered hand. She was a proud warrior respected by many and here she was pleasuring the meat stick of a man she didn't know. This was supposed to be wrong, but why was that? Of course it was believed by most to be morally wrong to practice such deviant behavior. Why should she listen to those people though? Echidna didn't liberate her countrymen from tyranny by following the status quo. She did things the way she wanted and right now she wanted this throbbing eight inch bitch breaker to make her feel good.

*Snifffffff sniff sniffffff*

The liberator of the Western Isles deeply inhaled the scent on the palm of her hand and the oozing cock head in front of her. The musky salty smell made her body tingle again. Why the hell did something that was supposed to be dirty and disgusting have to smell so good? She took a few long licks of her palm and her pussy quivered again. The taste, the taste! That musky and salty taste. It was a bit faint but it was still there and only increased her cravings. Echidna brought her spit covered hand down and reached down the front of her pants. Her tingling snatch throbbed at her touch. She stuck a finger inside, then two. It felt like she was scratching an itch that had been irritating her for days. To get better access, Echidna undid her belt and quickly pulled her pants and boots off. Larum watched with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. She had never seen Echidna so desperate before.

"Ah huh hm nuh," Echidna moaned. She needed more than just her fingers.

"Not too bad then?" Larum was both happy that Echidna was enjoying herself and a bit concerned at how quickly she seemed to be falling. "N-next try using your mouth. Start with the head first."

With her fingers still stirring her folds, Echidna leaned in and opened her mouth wide. She stuck her tongue out and licked up the pre about to drip out of the urethra. Echidna used her other hand that wasn't busy pleasuring herself to hold the shaft in place while she drew circles on the head with her tongue. Her saliva coated the tip and began to drip on the floor.

"Good good," Larum was beginning to get used to her friend's behavior. "Now lick the rest of the shaft. Get it all nice and lubed up."

Echidna turned her head and dragged her tongue down one side of the meat pole. Alternating between long slow licks and short quick ones, she covered that side and then the other in her spit.

 _"I can't get enough of this taste,"_ Echidna thought. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this cock so delicious? I need more MORE!"_

"Alright, next you should put the head in yo- woah!"

Larum's instructions were interrupted when Echidna quickly returned to the tip and closed her lips over the pink knob. Echidna pushed her head forward until the last bit of the glans disappeared into her mouth where it was bathed in saliva and assaulted by a flurry of quick licks.

"Make sure to apply suction and move your mouth back and forth along his cock," Larum coached. "Continue giving him a handjob too."

Echidna slowly leaned forward and began taking the shaft into her mouth. Two, three, then four inches vanished past her pursed lips. Not wanting to choke herself, she stopped there and held it in her mouth. While she wanted to continue licking it, the hard girth pushing her tongue flat against the bottom of her mouth made it difficult. Even so, the first half of the cock still enjoyed the warm moist confines of the warrior's oral cavity as the second half received long slow strokes from the hand that wasn't massaging the insides of her pussy. Echidna applied suction with her lips and slowly began moving back to the tip. Once she arrived, she gave the head a few more licks before pushing back down again.

"Nice technique," Larum complemented. "I can tell he's really loving your fellatio. Once you get a good rhythm going, feel free to pick up the pace."

Following Larum's advice, the speed of Echidna's hand and mouth gliding along the cock gradually increased. Excess saliva that couldn't be held in dripped from her lips in thin strands onto the floor below. Echidna didn't care how sloppy she was. All she wanted was the taste and smell of this beautiful dick and the gooey treat she got a teaser of earlier. Thinking about this made her second set of lips start drooling as well. Her increased pace above was also reflected by her lower regions.

*slurp mmm shluuurp gwoh*

*shlick slick shlurk shlick*

"That's it, you're doing great," Larum placed her hand on the back of Echidna's head. "Keep going. He should be getting close soon."

"Hm?" Echidna was a bit confused by the sudden pressure from Larum's hand on the back of her head. Did the dancer want her to do more? The warrior felt like she was going at a good pace. Precum was leaking and the shaft was throbbing across her tongue. What more could Larum wa- "GLRRRK!"

All of a sudden, Larum began pushing Echidna's head forward with unexpected strength. Now with about five inches in, the head was hitting the back of her throat. This was not enough for Larum who continued forcing Echidna's head forward. The tight passage soon gave way allowing the bulbous head to squeeze down her throat. The dancer grabbed the warrior's hand on the shaft and pushed it aside to make way for the mouth that was eclipsing the cock. Six, seven, then finally all eight inches of the pre spewing meat stick disappeared behind the lips of the Goddess of the West.

"Mmgh grk hack." Echidna struggled to breathe as the sausage lodged in her throat marinated in the saliva and pre cum coated surfaces of her mouth and throat. Her nose squished against the wooden wall of the shack as Larum continued to hold her down without any sign of letting up.

What the hell was she doing? Larum had never hurt anyone before, except with her horrible cooking, yet here she was holding Echidna down as she was quickly losing air. Echidna had to stop this before things got any worse. With her strength, it would be easy to break free from Larum's grasp… but she didn't. The feeling of cock bulging her throat, the rich taste of dick, and the thick stench of manly musk were all so addicting. If it was just that however, she would at least pull back to the point where she could breathe. What was this new sensation her body was experiencing? A sudden pleasure was building in her body as the oxygen in her lungs depleted. Echidna's thoughts became fuzzier, her vision began to blur around the edges, and her eyes began to roll up as she felt the climax of her gushing snatch getting closer.

"That's it, take it bitch!" Larum yelled with a wide grin on her face. "You were just lecturing me a moment ago about my behavior and now here you are 'drooling and choking on the dick of a stranger' just like you accused me of earlier! Look at how much you're gushing down there." Larum reached down with her other hand and started rubbing Echidna's clit. "You don't even know his name and you're so wet all because of this BIG FUCKING COCK!"

Echidna was surprised by this sudden display of dominance from the small dancer. Was this a release of built up frustration towards Echidna or just some sort of sexual roleplay? Either way, this rough handling and dirty talk didn't feel that bad all things considered. The hand on the back of Echidna's head grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled back. The sharp pain in her scalp hurt but she didn't mind much due to how good the other areas of this rough play felt. Her lips were quickly dragged back to the halfway point before being forced back down to the base just as fast. The cock head pistoned in and out of her throat as it massaged her sensitive flesh. Echidna was barely able to stay conscious by breathing briefly through her nose as she was pulled back. This rough thrusting squished around the lewd concoction of fluids in her mouth and caused strands to gush past her lips, run down her chin and chest, and drip onto the ground. Her throat pounding made loud sounds that rang out throughout the shack. 

*GHRRRK SLURRP GLUKK SHLLLP GWOOH CACK SLUURP GUPFH*

"You're nothing but a SLUT for cock!" Larum continued. "Look at you drooling and gagging on his member. Ooh yeah, I can feel your pussy twitching with my fingers. Are you going to cum? Go ahead, cum from this huge dick plowing your throat!"

The pleasure flowing through Echidna's body felt like it was building up behind a dam and waiting to be released. Nearly at capacity, her muscles began to tense and her mind vacated any thoughts that didn't have to do with reaching her peak. Echidna began to pull back against Larum's grasp. She wasn't trying to escape, but instead she was taking her movement into her own hands. Pulling back until just the head remained in her mouth, she then dove forward taking the whole shaft to the base with a gooey *splat* as the lower half of her spit-riddled face squished against the wall. The fingers digging into her gushing pussy quickened as she continued this brutal self-induced facefucking. She could feel it in her mouth; he was near his limit too. This throbbing eight inch bitch breaking log of man meat was going to blast it's hot gooey load down her throat.

With one final lurch forward, Echidna, with the assistance of Larum, slammed her face against the wall and took the cock to the base. The Goddess of the West felt the cock's urethral passage bulge as it pressed against her tongue. Despite not having much experience with this before, she knew it was going to be a big one. Within seconds, she felt his cum begin to spray down her throat and straight into her stomach. The feeling of being filled with spunk was the push she needed to get over the edge and release her own orgasm. Echidna's eyes rolled further back into her skull as her whole body began to spasm and twitch. It felt like she was being hit by a thunder spell designed for pleasure rather than pain. The feeling was most intense in her cunt which was drenching the lower wall and floor in front of her with her squirting. Larum struggled to keep Echidna upright as the warrior's body began to lose strength from her intense orgasm and lack of oxygen.

"Crapcrapcrap I got carried away," Larum panicked. "Hang in there girl, I'll get you some air!"

Larum began pulling Echidna back from the wall. While she was making good progress, the cock was still unloading jizz inside Echidna which would become problematic. Once the spewing head reached the entrance to her throat and back of her mouth, a slip up from Larum pushed it against the top of her mouth and the passage to her nasal cavity. A particularly powerful spray cum shot through Echidna's nostrils and out her nose. While the feeling and scent of her nasal creampie was not unpleasant, the clogging of Echidna's nasal cavity prevented its use for breathing. Already desperate for oxygen, Echidna's body attempted to clear a respiratory path in the only way it could.

"Hurk... Bwuegh!" A large mouthful of spunk ejected from Echidna's mouth and splashed down her front and on the ground as Larum finally removed the last bit of the cock. A few final shots hit the warrior in the face, once in the eye and twice on her forehead and hair. Done with her orgasm as well, Echidna was left barely conscious while being held upright by Larum. "Hah hah. I can't, hah, take anymore..." Echidna blacked out.

"Holy crap, that's a huge load." Larum had never seen one so big in all her time working here. "This is his second time too. If this wasn't an anonymous thing, I would get this stud's address."

Larum laid the unconscious Echidna on her side and looked around the room. There was quite the mess where Echidna has knelt. A pool of spunk, saliva, and squirt was beginning to soak into and stain the floorboards, knee pillow, and lower wall in front of the glory hole. Larum would have to clean that up by herself with Echidna in her current state. The softening cock, still dripping with throatslop, finally had enough and retreated back to the other side of the wall.

"I suppose that's enough for tonight," Larum sighed. She looked back towards the unconscious Echidna as she stood up. "Look at this mess you made. You're going to owe me for this." Larum grabbed a few rags from the corner and got to work.

\--

When Echidna opened her eyes, she was lying in her bed. The midday sun was shining through her window and illuminating the room. Everything seemed to be right where she left it except a pile of her clothes that sat in the corner. Peeking under her covers confirmed that she was naked.

 _"I don't remember anything after I blacked out,"_ Echidna thought. _"Did Larum bring me back here?"_ She brought her hands to her face in order to wipe the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Ah, ow!" Echidna felt a sharp pain around her nose. She looked at a nearby mirror and noticed light bruising on the bridge that spread near the bottom of her eyes. _"I suppose that's bound to happen when you smack your face against a wall enough times."_

Echidna got out of bed and put on a fresh pair of pants and an undershirt. As she made her way to the door of her room she could smell burning food. There was only one other person she knew who regularly cooked like this. Entering her kitchen confirmed her suspicions. Larum was facing away from the warrior and tending to a pot on the stove with the heat way too high. Realizing that Larum had yet to notice her presence, Echidna saw an opportunity. The bubbling of the pot's contents concealed any noise that Echidna's approach might have caused. Once she got close enough she quickly grabbed the dancer's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Echidna suddenly asked near Larum's ear.

"WAAAAAH!" Larum screamed and jumped half a foot into the air just like before. She turned around with a scowl on her face. "Dammit Echidna, I told you not to do that!"

"Ha ha ha! Sorry, I couldn't help it. Consider that punishment for this." Echidna pointed to her nose.

"Ah," Larum's expression quickly turned from anger to worry. "I'm so so sorry! I don't know what came over me! It was the heat of the moment and I just got carried away! Ooohhh, you're probably still mad at me aren't you!"

"What? No, it's fine. I actually enjoyed myself quite a bit."

"Oh thank you. I thought I was done for." Larum put a hand on her chest and sighed with relief.

"Don't worry about it. I'm thankful that you were able to bring me back here too."

"Yeah, it was a bit difficult in the state you were in. I managed to get you conscious but you were struggling so I had to lend you my shoulder. I actually ran into Geese on the way and lied that you had been drinking too much. He offered a hand without question. Probably thought the stains on your clothes were just puke. Getting you here became much easier with his help."

"I'll be sure to thank him when I see him next. By the way, what's going on with that?" Echidna pointed to the pot on the stove.

"Oh that is my Special Stamina Stew. I decided to make some to help you recover. It will be done in just a-"

"I'm not eating that."

"Come on! After I put all this effort into making it for you?"

"Larum, you know what I think about your cooking. I appreciate the effort, I really do, but your talents lie elsewhere. Maybe this could still be given to someone to feed their pigs?" Peering into the pot, Echidna saw that whatever ingredients Larum used had turned into black bubbling sludge. "On second thought, maybe not."

"Well I never," Larum started grumbling as she watched Echidna begin to make her way out of the room.

"I'm going to get some real food. I'll be back in a bit." Echidna turned back one last time to look at Larum. "Oh, one more thing. If you ever need an assistant or a substitute for that part-time job of yours, feel free to let me know." Echidna gave Larum a wink before heading out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it's finally done. I'd like to thank GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd for encouragement during this process. This story took over a month to write which was much longer than I was anticipating. I found myself adding more and more detail beyond the basic outline I started with and my two paragraph a day pace was difficult to maintain at some times. This was my first time writing fan fiction for the internet and my first time writing a sex scene of any kind. I'm open to criticism as long as it's constructive and not simply 'You suck, I hate you.' I want to improve my writing if I can.
> 
> There were a couple of things that I wanted to add to the story but didn't. the length was getting a bit long for a single chapter and I had already taken long enough to write what I have here. Maybe there will be a second chapter someday, who knows. I did have a few ideas floating around for a sequel, but it will probably be a while before I would start it.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you have a good day. : )


End file.
